CAPERUCITA ROJA
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. "Ve directo y no te distraigas". No obstante, Caperucita Roja siguió al lobo hasta un campo de flores… InahoxSlaine.


**CAPERUCITA ROJA**

 **By: _K.G.Á.É._**

AU. "Ve directo y no te distraigas". No obstante, Caperucita Roja siguió al lobo hasta un campo de flores… InahoxSlaine.

Ni el cuento de Caperucita Roja, ni Aldnoah Zero me pertenecen.

 **CAPERUCITA ROJA**

Hubo un tiempo en que el hombre cambió su humanidad por la fuerza de las bestias, con el fin de proteger su territorio.

Hombres convertidos en bestias se enfrentaron con fiereza, hasta que el mal que los acechaba fue controlado.

Ese _debió_ ser el final feliz.

Ese _era_ el final feliz que se contaba a aquellos que conservaron su humanidad, lejos de la batalla e ignorantes del costo que se había pagado para ganarla.

Aquellos que, recuperando el dominio de las tierras, siguieron la historia haciendo crecer ciudades, viven creyendo ser dueños de un mundo pacífico.

Incluso si han escuchado la historia de criaturas habitando más allá de los límites de la ciudadela, y de la misteriosa cabaña al otro lado del bosque.

Su mente, la concibe como falsa.

La cabaña, es sólo un mito.

Tan falso, como el gran bosque rojo que debe atravesarse para alcanzarla.

Las personas de la ciudadela han dejado de creer en el lobo que vive allí. Porque a todos ellos se les contó que las bestias han desaparecido.

Más aun, porque nadie cree que exista un lugar que pueda resguardar aquello que les da el estatus de humano.

No obstante, existen personas que se han encargado de que así sean las cosas, si las masas prefieren vivir en la ignorancia, los pocos con conocimiento no se opondrán.

Quién con poder querría renunciar a él.

Además, el conocimiento es un poder que es fácilmente subvalorado, subvaluado.

Sin embargo, no cualquiera puede entrar en la cabaña del bosque, sólo pocos tienen acceso a tal lugar.

Pocos nacen sin tener en mente el beneficio propio como primordial, y son llamados "capas rojas" por los "cazadores", aquellos quienes se encargan de buscarlos para acceder a los "secretos de la abuela", sabiduría ancestral que han usado a conveniencia por años.

Siempre dando la misma enseñanza a aquellos que atravesarán el bosque:

Ve directo y no te distraigas.

Siempre omitiendo que, encontrar al lobo es un camino sin retorno…

.

.

Una criatura inocente era perfecta para la travesía por el bosque. Por eso, los cazadores procuraban que el ambiente en que crecían se mantuviera estable, imperturbable.

Eran especialistas en crear jaulas de oro. En una de ellas, había un precioso jardín, donde un joven se encontraba embelesado, no por la belleza de las rosas o demás plantas que lo conformaban; sino por el objeto que sostenía en sus manos:

Un libro.

—Slaine-sama. He escuchado que de nuevo irá a la cabaña del bosque—un hombre de cabello oscuro y apenas pocos años mayor, se le acercó.

— ¡Harkligth! No te escuché—mencionó aquel quien, siendo sorprendido, retiró sus ojos del libro. Revelando un hermoso color turquesa y que parecía brillar, como si reflejara la luz del lugar.

El hombre, no ofendido por ser ignorado, a cambio ofreció una pequeña reverencia como disculpa.

—De ser mi elección, le hubiera dejado continuar. No obstante, su padre me ha ordenado encargarme de verlo partir. Al parecer, tiene un compromiso imprevisto por atender—agrega, y es cuando Slaine fija sus ojos en aquello que Harklight lleva consigo: Un canasto y una capa de un hermoso rojo.

—Oh… Qué desafortunado. ¡Ah! Por supuesto, no quise insinuar que tu presencia no es bienvenida—menciona enseguida, casi queriendo competir en color con su capa.

—Descuide, entiendo—Harklight sonríe, sabiendo que las palabras del joven son sinceras. Sintiéndose incluso honrado por la atención de Slaine-sama. Quien, aun con las mejillas coloradas, termina por corresponderle con una tímida sonrisa.

Dejando su libro en la mesa, le da la espalda a Harklight; sabiendo que, aunque se oponga, insistirá en colocar la roja capa en él.

Cuando Slaine se gira hacía él, la sombra proyectada por la capucha le da un tinte peligroso. Sin embargo, Harklight es más que consiente de cuán noble es la criatura frente a él.

—Que tenga un buen viaje—agrega, entregándole la canasta.

—Gracias—sonríe, tomándola. Viendo enseguida como, por protocolo, el hombre se arrodilla ante él, haciendo una reverencia.

Y poniéndose a la altura de Harklight, antes de que se levante, le susurra.

—Hey, Harklight. Si tienes tiempo, puedes leer el libro en la mesa. Así… cuando regrese tendremos de qué hablar—ofreciéndole una mirada curiosa, en espera de su respuesta.

Harklight responde en cuanto sale de su estupor.

—Haré… lo que pueda—tragando el nudo en su garganta, que se forma siempre que la situación se da. Le sonríe como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Porque, aunque el joven frente a él aún no lo sabe, realmente es un gran honor su ofrecimiento.

Con gran orgullo, Harklight ve a Slaine-sama partir una vez más. Y ora, por verlo regresar una vez más…

Cuando Harklight regresa a recoger el libro que ha sido leído ya, no puede evitar sentir el objeto en sus manos como algo extraño. Algo efímero, a pesar de la dureza de su pasta y el peso no tan ligero que representan las hojas que lo conforman.

Porque… toda sociedad tiene estratos. Y Harklight siempre ha pertenecido a un lugar lejos de la cima.

Los libros son un lujo reservado para pocos.

Un lujo que Slaine-sama ha compartido con él sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Varios libros tienen información que no parece importante.

Algunos, hablan del origen del mundo o de cómo se dan fenómenos tan comunes como la lluvia.

Otros, de una historia diferente de la que a Harklight se le enseñó.

Información que cobra sentido poco a poco. La cual, con un tanto de ingenio, puede aplicarse para mejorar la vida de muchos.

Slaine-sama por su parte, ha crecido creyendo que la información está disponible para cualquiera que la busqué; y Harklight no puede evitar quedar fascinado por la alegría con la cual el joven le narra algún nuevo descubrimiento.

O la pasión que muestra por querer conocer más, sin tener la malicia que otros poseen, luego de alcanzar un cierto grado de conocimiento. Tal como lo hacen los cazadores, de los cuales, Slaine ignora, su padre es parte.

Tiempo atrás, Harklight dejó de creer en divinidades, porque nunca parecían hacer caso a sus plegarias. Ahora espera de corazón que exista algún poder que sea más grande que el de los cazadores, para así mantener a salvo a Slaine-sama, porque incluso si él ha recibido una probada de poder, sigue estando lejos del que es necesario para protegerlo por su cuenta…

.

.

La ciudadela es un lugar demasiado grande como para que Slaine pueda conocerla por completo.

En realidad, es poco lo que conoce de ella. Porque le han dicho que debe cultivar primero su conocimiento, para no perder perspectiva de las cosas cuando llegue su momento.

Slaine no comprende del todo a qué perspectiva se hace referencia. Los ojos de su segundo padre, Saazbaum, toman un brillo extraño cuando éste le comenta superficialmente de algunos asuntos que atiende.

Slaine puede instintivamente sentir peligro, no obstante, se convence con facilidad de que no hay una razón _aparente_ para temerle.

Como su padre cambia casi enseguida el tema, preguntándole de los libros que ha leído. Slaine deja el asunto de lado y le cuenta. A pesar, de sentir que el hombre devora la información de esos libros a través de él.

Slaine sabe que, de hecho, eso podría ser cierto. Porque, aunque ignora la específica razón, sabe que su padre, al igual que otros, es incapaz de ir a la cabaña.

Siempre que se dirige allá, es llevado en un vehículo hasta donde el camino de concreto desaparece, dejando paso a un vasto bosque.

Un bosque en el cual, conforme se avanza, las hojas se tornan rojas y él se vuelve invisible, mimetizado por el color de su capa. _Casi_ como si se hubiera escogido el color con tal propósito.

No es la primera vez que camina por ese lugar.

Siempre haciendo caso al: 'Ve directo y no te distraigas', que tantas veces le han dicho, porque nunca tuvo una razón para distraerse. Porque pensar en qué nuevo libro podría encontrar, era suficiente motivo para seguir directo.

Porque nunca había escuchado un ruido metálico entre los árboles, porque los árboles nunca habían tenido unas largas orejas, como si quisieran escuchar mejor el susurro del viento estacional.

Ni unos grandes ojos rojos, que le hicieran exclamar:

— ¡Qué grandes ojos tienes!—

No esperando por respuesta un:

—Son para verte mejor—

La cual salía de un gran y metálico hocico, que le hizo exclamar:

— ¡Y… qué grandes dientes tienes!—

Los cuales se juntarían, mostrando una sonrisa. Antes de abrirse, una vez más, para decir, en un tono tan monótono como el anterior:

—Son para comerte mejor—

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡El lobo aparece! ¡Cuánto suspenso!

¿Quién creen que sea el lobo? X D

Tuve varios problemas, pero ya volví : D


End file.
